1st order reads poa
by aisuru Aki
Summary: title says all. Has slash. Pairings SBRL JPLE FLAM. plz r/r rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** This is another one of your typical "Someone reads the harry potter book". I read one where the first order of the phoenix reads the Harry Potter books and I thought it would be cool to make another one because I liked the idea. SBRL pairing; which means there is slash.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters. And I am not the author of the books either.

**Warning: **Slash. Don't like, don't read.

The Order of the Phoenix sat in their headquarters, everyone was quiet and it seemed like no one had anything to say. They had no lead on the war and more people were dying by the day.

The silence was broken by a cough. Everyone looked up to see Mundungus Fletcher staring up from just above the table with a sheepish smile.

"Um… Well… This is fun and all but I have business to attend to..." He said. Minerva McGonagall glared at him; outraged.

"You wish to steal things at this… this _inappropriate_ time!?" She screeched. Mundungus sank a fraction lower in his chair.

"Well… Not exactly. I'm selling this time, y'see" He said. McGonagall opened her mouth to shoot something back but was cut off by Albus Dumbledore.

"What, may I ask, are you selling this time, Mr. Fletcher?" He asked; his eyes twinkling with amusement. Mundungus didn't say anything. Instead, he just pulled out a book from his robes and set it on the table.

Everyone leaned forward, toward the book. Remus gasped as he read the title.

" 'Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'?" He read. This was followed by a collective gasps and a screech of,

"WHAT?!" from Lily and James. Sirius turned to Mundungus and grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and started shaking him.

"WHY THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU KEEP THIS TO YOURSELF, YOU BASTARD!" He yelled. It was after Frank, Gideon, and Fabian detached Sirius from Mundungus and Sirius calmed that Dumbledore spoke.

"How about we read this book? As a pass time?" He said. There was a murmur of agreement.

"I'll read first, shall I?" Alice offered. She opened the book and read.

**CHAPTER ONE**

**OWL POST**

"Owl Post? What a weird title!" Sirius laughed.

"Shut it, Black!" Lily hissed; her husband, James, nodded in agreement from beside her.

"Yeah! I wanna hear about my son!" he said. Sirius pouted but waved for Alice to continue reading.

**Harry Potter was a highly unusual boy in many ways. **

"Pft!"

"Black!"

**For one thing, he**

**hated the summer holidays more than any other time of year.**

"WHAT!? WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS BO-"

"_Silencio!"_ Sirius' mouth continued to open and close but no sound came out.

**For another,**

**he really wanted to do his homework**

"Definitly Lily's kid." Fabian whispered to his twin brother, Gideon, and the two started sniggering.

**but was forced to do it in secret,**

Here, Alice stopped reading and looked up. "I wonder why?" She asked no one in particular. Everybody just shrugged (Moody grumbled some paranoid nonsense)

**in the dead of night. And he also happened to be a wizard.**

"What's so unusual about that?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know, but we might find out if you all _stop interrupting_!!" Alice hissed. Arthur raised his hands in apology.

**It was nearly midnight, and he was lying on his stomach in bed, the**

**blankets drawn right over his head like a tent, a flashlight in one hand**

**and a large leather-bound book (A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot)**

**propped open against the pillow. Harry moved the tip of his**

**eagle-feather quill down the page, frowning as he looked for something**

**that would help him write his essay, "Witch Burning in the Fourteenth**

**Century Was Completely Pointless discuss."**

**The quill paused at the top of a likely-looking paragraph. Harry Pushed**

**his round glasses up the bridge of his nose, moved his flashlight closer**

**to the book, and read:**

**Non-magic people (more commonly known as Muggles) were particularly**

**afraid of magic in medieval times, but not very good at recognizing it.**

**On the rare occasion that they did catch a real witch or wizard, burning**

**had no effect whatsoever. The witch or wizard would perform a basic**

**Flame Freezing Charm and then pretend to shriek with pain while enjoying**

**a gentle, tickling sensation. Indeed, Wendelin the Weird enjoyed being**

**burned so much that she allowed herself to be caught no less than**

**fortyseven times in various disguises.**

**Harry put his quill between his teeth and reached underneath his pillow**

**for his ink bottle and a roll of parchment. Slowly and very carefully he**

**unscrewed the ink bottle, dipped his quill into it, and began to write,**

**pausing every now and then to listen, because if any of the Dursleys**

**heard the scratching of his quill on their way to the bathroom, he'd**

**probably find himself locked in the cupboard under the stairs for the**

**rest of the summer.**

"Wait a minute! Did he say _Dursley's_?!" Alice nodded and James turned to Lily.

"Isn't that the surname of the pig your sister married?" He asked. Lily nodded slowly.

"Why is Harry staying with them?" Remus wondered aloud. No one answered; hoping it was nothing horrible.

**The Dursley family of number four, Privet Drive, was the reason that**

**Harry never enjoyed his summer holidays. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and**

**their son, Dudley, were Harry's only living relatives.**

Alice stopped reading. She looked up with tears in her eyes. Everyone was quiet.

"We're….dead?" James's voice cracked at the last word. Automatically, he pulled his silently crying wife into his lap. Sirius was shaking with grief and Remus put a comforting hand on him to calm him.

**They were**

**Muggles, and they had a very medieval attitude toward magic. Harry's**

**dead parents, who had been a witch and wizard themselves, were never**

**mentioned under the Dursleys' roof.**

"You know what I just realized?" Molly said. "I don't know why none of us took Harry in." The other's nodded in agreement.

"Maybe we'll find out later." Frank suggested.

**For years, Aunt Petunia and Uncle**

**Vernon had hoped that if they kept Harry as downtrodden as possible,**

**they would be able to squash the magic out of him. **

"As if!" Moody snorted.

**To their fury, they**

**had been unsuccessful. These days they lived in terror of anyone finding**

**out that Harry had spent most of the last two years at Hogwarts School**

**of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The most they could do, however, was to lock**

**away Harry's spellbooks, wand, cauldron, and broomstick at the start of**

**the summer break, and forbid him to talk to the neighbors.**

"That's horrible!"

**This separation from his spellbooks had been a real problem for Harry,**

**because his teachers at Hogwarts had given him a lot of holiday work.**

**One of the essays, a particularly nasty one about shrinking potions, was**

**for Harry's least favorite teacher, Professor Snape,**

"WHAT!?" James screamed and Sirius mouthed (He was still under the silencing charm). The looked at doumebldore and asked, "WHY?!"

"I do not know my reasons." Twinkling eyes were in deep thought.

**who would be**

**delighted to have an excuse to give Harry detention for a month. **

"Why I oughtta-"

"James!"

**Harry**

**had therefore seized his chance in the first week of the holidays. While**

**Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley had gone out into the front**

**garden to admire Uncle Vernon's new company car (in very loud voices, so**

**that the rest of the street would notice it too),**

"Prats." One of the Prewett twins coughed.

**Harry had crept**

**downstairs, picked the lock on the cupboard under the stairs, grabbed**

**some of his books, and hidden them in his bedroom. As long as he didn't**

**leave spots of ink on the sheets, the Dursleys need never know that he**

**was studying magic by night.**

"Smart kid." Moody commented.

**Harry was particularly keen to avoid trouble with his aunt and uncle at**

**the moment, as they were already in an especially bad mood with him, all**

**because he'd received a telephone call from a fellow wizard one week**

**into the school vacation.**

"Oh no!" Lily groaned. Remus chuckled; and when everyone looked at the with puzzeled expressions, he just laughed some more and said,

"You'll see."

**Ron Weasley,**

"OOH! Arthur it's our little Ronnikins!" Molly squealed.

**who was one of Harry's best friends at Hogwarts, **

Molly squealed some more.

**came from**

**a whole family of wizards. This meant that he knew a lot of things Harry**

**didn't, but had never used a telephone before. Most unluckily, it had**

**been Uncle Vernon who had answered the call.**

**"Vernon Dursley speaking."**

**Harry, who happened to be in the room at the time, froze as he heard**

**Ron's voice answer.**

**"HELLO? HELLO? CAN YOU HEAR ME? I -- WANT -- TO -- TALK -- TO --**

**HARRY**

**-- POTTER!"**

Everyone laughed. "Maybe I _should_ teach the boys how to use a tellyphone." Arthur muttered.

"It's _tele_phone, Arthur." Lily corrected.

**Ron was yelling so loudly that Uncle Vernon jumped and held the receiver**

**a foot away from his ear, staring at it with an expression of mingled**

**fury and alarm.**

"HAHAHA!"

"BLACK! How did you get out of the Silencing Charm!?"

"Remy loves me, that's how."

"Siri, love, that makes no sense."

"When have I ever made sense?"

"Touché."

**"WHO IS THIS?" he roared in the direction of the mouthpiece. "WHO ARE**

**YOU?"**

**"RON -- WEASLEY!" Ron bellowed back, as though he and Uncle Vernon were**

**speaking from opposite ends of a football field. "I'M -- A -- FRIEND --**

**OF -- HARRY'S -- FROM -- SCHOOL --"**

**Uncle Vernon's small eyes swiveled around to Harry, who was rooted to**

**the spot.**

**"THERE IS NO HARRY POTTER HERE!" he roared, now holding the receiver**

**at**

**arm's length, as though frightened it might explode. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT**

**SCHOOL YOURE TALKING ABOUT! NEVER CONTACT ME AGAIN!**

**DON'T YOU COME NEAR**

**MY FAMILY!"**

"How rude!" McGonagall huffed.

**And he threw the receiver back onto the telephone as if dropping a**

**poisonous spider.**

**The fight that had followed had been one of the worst ever.**

**"HOW DARE YOU GIVE THIS NUMBER TO PEOPLE LIKE -- PEOPLE LIKE**

**YOU!" Uncle**

**Vernon had roared, spraying Harry with spit.**

"EW!"

**Ron obviously realized that he'd gotten Harry into trouble, because he**

**hadn't called again. Harry's other best friend from Hogwarts, Hermione**

**Granger, hadn't been in touch either. Harry suspected that Ron had**

**warned Hermione not to call, which was a pity, because Hermione, the**

**cleverest witch in Harry's year, had Muggle parents, knew perfectly well**

**how to use a telephone, and would probably have had enough sense not to**

**say that she went to Hogwarts.**

"She sounds like Lily…. I approve!" Lily just sighed at her husbands antics.

**So Harry had had no word from any of his wizarding friends for five long**

**weeks, and this summer was turning out to be almost as bad as the last**

**one. **

"MY POOR GODSON!"

"BLACK!"

**There was just one very small improvement -- after swearing that he**

**wouldn't use her to send letters to any of his friends, Harry had been**

**allowed to let his owl, Hedwig, out at night. Uncle Vernon had given in**

**because of the racket Hedwig made if she was locked in her cage all the**

**time.**

**Harry finished writing about Wendelin the Weird and paused to listen**

**again. The silence in the dark house was broken only by the distant,**

**grunting snores of his enormous cousin, Dudley. It must be very late,**

**Harry thought. His eyes were itching with tiredness. Perhaps he'd finish**

**this essay tomorrow night....**

**He replaced the top of the ink bottle; pulled an old pillowcase from**

**under his bed; put the flashlight, A History of Magic, his essay, quill,**

**and ink inside it; got out of bed; and hid the lot under a loose**

**floorboard under his bed. **

"Clever."

**Then he stood up, stretched, and checked the**

**time on the luminous alarm clock on his bedside table.**

**It was one o'clock in the morning. Harry's stomach gave a funny jolt. He**

**had been thirteen years old, without realizing it, for a whole hour.**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" James, Sirius, Fabian, Gideon, Remus, and Frank all said.

**Yet another unusual thing about Harry was how little he looked forward**

**to his birthdays.**

"WHAT?!"

**He had never received a birthday card in his life.**

"WHAT?!" x 2

**The**

**Dursleys had completely ignored his last two birthdays, **

"WHAT?!" x 3

**and he had no**

**reason to suppose they would remember this one.**

"THAT'S AWFUL!" Everyone turned to Frank. He shrugged. "Thought I'll change it up a bit."

**Harry walked across the dark room, past Hedwig's large, empty cage, to**

**the open window. He leaned on the sill, the cool night air pleasant on**

**his face after a long time under the blankets. Hedwig had been absent**

**for two nights now. Harry wasn't worried about her: she'd been gone this**

**long before. But he hoped she'd be back soon -- she was the only living**

**creature in this house who didn't flinch at the sight of him.**

**Harry, though still rather small and skinny for his age, had grown a few**

**inches over the last year. His jet-black hair, however, was just as it**

**always had been -- stubbornly untidy, whatever he did to it. **

"YAY! He has the same hair as me!" James exclaimed.

"I feel sorry for the kid." Sirius said and James cuffed him playfully.

"Prat."

**The eyes**

**behind his glasses were bright green,**

"And he has Lily's beautiful eyes!"

**and on his forehead, clearly**

**visible through his hair, was a thin scar, shaped like a bolt of**

**lightning.**

"That's cool…I guess." Sirius said.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that, Mr. Black. It sounds to me like it's a cursed scar." Dumbledore said calmly.

"What?!"

**Of all the unusual things about Harry, this scar was the most**

**extraordinary of all. It was not, as the Dursleys had pretended for ten**

**years, a souvenir of the car crash that had killed Harry's parents,**

**because Lily and James Potter had not died in a car crash. They had been**

**murdered, murdered by the most feared Dark wizard for a hundred years,**

**Lord Voldemort.**

Lily whimpered. James' face had lost all colour.

**Harry had escaped from the same attack with nothing more**

**than a scar on his forehead, where Voldemort's curse, instead of killing**

**him, had rebounded upon its originator. Barely alive, Voldemort had**

**fled....**

"What?" Remus Whispered. "You mean to tell me, Little Harry survived the killing curse?"

There was a murmur of astonishment.

"That's our Harry…" James said.

**But Harry had come face-to-face with him at Hogwarts. **

"HE WHAT?!"

"BLOODY HELL!"

**Remembering their**

**last meeting as he stood at the dark window, Harry had to admit he was**

**lucky even to have reached his thirteenth birthday.**

"And what the hell does he mean by that?!" Lily screeched.

**He scanned the starry sky for a sign of Hedwig, perhaps soaring**

**back to him with a dead mouse dangling from her beak, expecting praise.**

**Gazing absently over the rooftops, it was a few seconds before Harry**

**realized what he was seeing.**

"NO HE'S GONE MAD!!!"

"BLACK!"

"sorry…"

**Silhouetted against the golden moon, and growing larger every moment,**

**was a large, strangely lopsided creature, and it was flapping in Harry's**

**direction. **

"Maybe Snivellus learned how to fly." Sirius said and the boys all broke into laughter. The girls sighed at their childishness but said nothing.

**He stood quite still, watching it sink lower and lower. For a**

**split second he hesitated, his hand on the window latch, wondering**

**whether to slam it shut. But then the bizarre creature soared over one**

**of the street lamps of Privet Drive, and Harry, realizing what it was,**

**leapt aside.**

**Through the window soared three owls, two of them holding up the third,**

**which appeared to be unconscious. They landed with a soft flump on**

**Harry's bed, and the middle owl, which was large and gray, keeled right**

**over and lay motionless. **

"I wonder if it's alright." Hagrid wondered.

**There was a large package tied to its legs.**

**Harry recognized the unconscious owl at once -- his name was Errol, and**

**he belonged to the Weasley family. **

"Oh!" Molly Exclaimed. "I'm surprised Errol is still alive!"

**Harry dashed to the bed, untied the**

**cords around Errol's legs, took off the parcel, and then carried Errol**

**to Hedwig's cage. Errol opened one bleary eye, gave a feeble hoot of**

**thanks, and began to gulp some water.**

**Harry turned back to the remaining owls. One of them, the large snowy**

**female, was his own Hedwig. She, too, was carrying a parcel and looked**

**extremely pleased with herself. She gave Harry an affectionate nip with**

**her beak as he removed her burden, then flew across the room to join**

**Errol.**

**Harry didn't recognize the third owl, a handsome tawny one, but he knew**

**at once where it had come from, because in addition to a third package,**

**it was carrying a letter bearing the Hogwarts crest. When Harry relieved**

**this owl of its burden, it ruffled its feathers importantly, stretched**

**its wings, and took off through the window into the night.**

"No offensive professor, but they _are_ prats." James said and Dumbledore chuckled.

**Harry sat down on his bed and grabbed Errol's package, ripped off the**

**brown paper, and discovered a present wrapped in gold, and his first**

**ever birthday card.**

"AWW! That's so sweet!" Alice, Lily, and Molly squealed.

**Fingers trembling slightly, he opened the envelope.**

**Two pieces of paper fell out -- a letter and a newspaper clipping.**

**The clipping had clearly come out of the wizarding newspaper, the Daily**

**Prophet, because the people in the black-and-white picture were moving.**

**Harry picked up the clipping, smoothed it out, and read:**

**MINISTRY OF MAGIC EMPLOYEE SCOOPS GRAND PRIZE**

**Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office at the**

**Ministry of Magic, has won the annual Daily Prophet Grand Prize Galleon**

**Draw.**

"Really now? That's wonderful!" Arthur said with alacrity. Everyone congratulated him for his, erm… future win.

**A delighted Mr. Weasley told the Daily Prophet, "We will be spending the**

**gold on a summer holiday in Egypt, where our eldest son, Bill, works as**

**a curse breaker for Gringotts Wizarding Bank."**

"Cool!" The Prewett twins exclaimed.

**The Weasley family will be spending a month in Egypt, returning for the**

**start of the new school year at Hogwarts, which five of the Weasley**

**children currently attend.**

**Harry scanned the moving photograph, and a grin spread across his face**

**as he saw all nine of the Weasleys waving furiously at him, **

"Wait. Did he say nine? But there's only eight…of…. Us…" Molly trailed off before she squealed happily.

"Blimey another one!" Arthur said half happily, half exasperated. Frank wolf-whistled.

**standing in**

**front of a large pyramid. Plump little Mrs. Weasley; tail, balding Mr.**

**Weasley; six sons; and one daughter,**

"A daughter, Arthur! A daughter!" Molly squealed.

**all (though the black-and-white**

**picture didn't show it) with flaming-red hair. Right in the middle of**

**the picture was Ron, tall and gangling, with his pet rat, Scabbers, on**

**his shoulder and his arm around his little sister, Ginny.**

**Harry couldn't think of anyone who deserved to win a large pile of gold**

**more than the Weasleys, who were very nice and extremely poor.**

"That's nice of him." Molly beamed.

**He picked**

**up Ron's letter and unfolded it.**

**Dear Harry,**

**Happy birthday!**

**Look, I' really sorry about that telephone call. I hope the Muggles**

**didn't give you a hard time. I asked Dad, and he reckons I shouldn't**

**have shouted.**

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Black!"

**It's amazing here in Egypt. Bill's taken us around all the tombs and you**

**wouldn't believe the curses those old Egyptian wizards put on them. Mum**

**wouldn't let Ginny come in the last one. There were all these mutant**

**skeletons in there, of Muggles who'd broken in and grown extra heads and**

**stuff.**

"How gruesome!" Alice pulled a disgusted face.

**I couldn't believe it when Dad won the Daily Prophet Draw. Seven hundred**

**galleons! Most of it's gone on this trip, but they're going to buy me a**

**new wand for next year.**

"New wand? I wonder what happened to his old one." Remus wondered.

"It says here." Alice informed him.

**Harry remembered only too well the occasion when Ron's old wand had**

**snapped. It had happened when the car the two of them had been flying to**

**Hogwarts had crashed into a tree on the school grounds.**

"THEY DID WHAT!?" Bothe Molly and Lily screeched.

"Lucky." James and Sirius muttered undered their breath.

**We'll be back about a week before term starts and we'll be going up to**

**London to get my wand and our new books. Any chance of meeting you**

**there?**

**Don't let the Muggles get you down!**

**Try and come to London,**

**Ron**

**P.S. Percy's Head Boy. He got the letter last week.**

"Oh that's wonderful!" Molly exclaimed.

**Harry glanced back at the photograph. Percy, who was in his seventh and**

**final year at Hogwarts, was looking particularly smug. He had pinned his**

**Head Boy badge to the fez perched jauntily on top of his neat hair, his**

**horn-rimmed glasses flashing in the Egyptian sun.**

**Harry now turned to his present and unwrapped it. Inside was what looked**

**like a miniature glass spinning top. There was another note from Ron**

**beneath it.**

**Harry -- this is a Pocket Sneakoscope. If there's someone untrustworthy**

**around, it's supposed to light up and spin. Bill says it's rubbish sold**

**for wizard tourists and isn't reliable, because it kept lighting up at**

**dinner last night. But he didn't realize Fred and George had put beetles**

**in his soup.**

**Bye --**

**Ron**

Everyone laughed at this, albeit Molly a little reluctantly.

"Don't tell me they will be like the Marauders!" McGonagall shuddered. The said marauders all high fived each other.

**Harry put the Pocket Sneakoscope on his bedside table, where it stood**

**quite still, balanced on its point, reflecting the luminous hands of his**

**clock. He looked at it happily for a few seconds, then picked up the**

**parcel Hedwig had brought.**

**Inside this, too, there was a wrapped present, a card, and a letter,**

**this time from Hermione.**

**Dear Harry,**

**Ron wrote to me and told me about his phone call to your Uncle Vernon. I**

**do hope you're all right.**

**I'm on holiday in France at the moment and I didn't know how I was going**

**to send this to you -- what if they'd opened it at customs? -- but then**

**Hedwig turned up! I think she wanted to make sure you got something for**

**your birthday for a change.**

"Smart owl."

**I bought your present by owl-order; there**

**was an advertisement in the Daily Prophet (I've been getting it**

**delivered; it's so good to keep up with what's going on in the wizarding**

**world), Did you see that picture of Ron and his family a week ago? I bet**

**he's learning loads. I'm really jealous -- the ancient Egyptian wizards**

**were fascinating.**

**There's some interesting local history of witchcraft here, too. I've**

**rewritten my whole History of Magic essay to include some of the things**

**I've found out, I hope it's not too long -- it's two rolls of parchment**

**more than Professor Binns asked for.**

"God! She's like a combination of both Lily and Remus!" Sirius said.

**Ron says he's going to be in London in the last week of the holidays.**

**Can you make it? Will your aunt and uncle let you come? I really hope**

**you can. If not, I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express on September**

**first!**

**Love**

"Hehe…love…"

"Shut up Black"

**from Hermione**

**P.S. Ron says Percy's Head Boy. I'll bet Percy's really pleased Ron**

**doesn't seem too happy about it**

**Harry laughed as he put Herrmone's letter aside and picked up her**

**present. It was very heavy. Knowing Hermione, he was sure it would be a**

**large book full of very difficult spells -- but it wasn't. His heart**

**gave a huge bound as he ripped back the paper and saw a sleek black**

**leather case, with silver words stamped across it, reading Broomstick**

**Servicing Kit.**

"Wow Hermione!" James drooled.

**"Wow, Hermione!" Harry whispered, **

"Creeepy…" Sirius whispered to Remus. Remus laughed.

**unzipping the case to look inside.**

**There was a large jar of Fleetwood's High-Finish Handle Polish, a pair**

**of gleaming silver Tall-Twig Clippers, a tiny brass compass to clip on**

**your broom for long journeys, and a Handbook of Do-It-Yourself**

**Broomcare.**

**Apart from his friends, the thing that Harry missed most about Hogwarts**

**was Quidditch, **

"WOO!"

**the most popular sport in the magical world -- highly**

**dangerous, very exciting, and played on broomsticks. Harry happened to**

**be a very good Quidditch player; he had been the youngest person in a**

**century to be picked for one of the Hogwarts House teams. **

At this James started crying from joy. "T…That's my … boy…" He sniffled. Frank hesitantly gave him a tissue in which he blew into.

**One of Harry's**

**most prized possessions was his Nimbus Two Thousand racing broom.**

"NEW MODEL!" James screamed. Lily sighed.

"Honestly, This obsession is getting out of hand." She muttered, massaging her temples. Remus patted her on the back sympathetically.

**Harry put the leather case aside and picked up his last parcel. He**

**recognized the untidy scrawl on the brown paper at once: this was from**

**Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper.**

Hagrid beamed at this.

**He tore off the top layer of paper and**

**glimpsed something green and leathery, but before he could unwrap it**

**properly, the parcel gave a strange quiver, and whatever was inside it**

**snapped loudly -- as though it had jaws.**

Dumbledore reaised an amused brow.

**Harry froze. He knew that Hagrid would never send him anything dangerous**

**on purpose, but then, Hagrid didn't have a normal person's view of what**

**was dangerous.**

At this, Hagrid blushed.

**Hagrid had been known to befriend giant spiders, buy**

**vicious, three-headed dogs from men in pubs, and sneak illegal dragon**

**eggs into his cabin.**

"Really Hagrid!" McGonagall sighed in exasperasion.

"I'm more worried about why Harry know all this." Gideon said.

**Harry poked the parcel nervously. It snapped loudly again. Harry reached**

**for the lamp on his bedside table, gripped it firmly in one hand, and**

**raised it over his head, ready to strike. Then he seized the rest of the**

**wrapping paper in his other hand and pulled.**

**And out fell -- a book. **

"Huh?"

**Harry just had time to register its handsome**

**green cover, emblazoned with the golden title The Monster Book of**

**Monsters, before it flipped onto its edge and scuttled sideways along**

**the bed like some weird crab.**

"Cool!"

**"Uh-oh," Harry muttered.**

**The book toppled off the bed with a loud clunk and shuffled rapidly**

**across the room. Harry followed it stealthily. The book was hiding in**

**the dark space under his desk. Praying that the Dursleys were still fast**

**asleep, Harry got down on his hands and knees and reached toward it.**

**"Ouch!"**

**The book snapped shut on his hand and then flapped past him, still**

**scuttling on its covers. Harry scrambled around, threw himself forward,**

**and managed to flatten it. Uncle Vernon gave a loud, sleepy grunt in the**

**room next door.**

"I hope Harry's all right…" Alice said.

**Hedwig and Errol watched interestedly as Harry clamped the struggling**

**book tightly in his arms, hurried to his chest of drawers, and pulled**

**out a belt, which he buckled tightly around it. The Monster Book**

**shuddered angrily, but could no longer flap and snap, so Harry threw it**

**down on the bed and reached for Hagrid's card.**

**Dear Harry,**

**Happy Birthday!**

**Think you might find this useful for next year. Won't say no more here.**

**Tell you when I see you. Hope the Muggles are treating you right.**

**All the best,**

**Hagrid**

"Useful?" Remus asked.

**It struck Harry as ominous that Hagrid thought a biting book would come**

**in useful, but he put Hagrid's card up next to Ron's and Hermione's,**

**grinning more broadly than ever. Now there was only the letter from**

**Hogwarts left.**

"Dan Dan Daaaaaan!" Sirius sang dramatically.

**Noticing that it was rather thicker than usual, Harry slit open the**

**envelope, pulled out the first page of parchment within, and read:**

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first.**

**The Hogwarts Express will leave ftom King's Cross station, platform nine**

**and three-quarters, at eleven o'clock.**

**Third years are permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade on certain**

**weekends.**

"HOGSMEAD!" Sirius was dutifully ignored.

**Please give the enclosed permission form to your parent or**

**guardian to sign.**

"Oh no!" Lily groaned. "Tuney will never sign it!"

**A list of books for next year is enclosed. Yours sincerely,**

**Professor M. McGonagall**

"Minnie!" He was once again ignored.

**Deputy Headmistress**

**Harry pulled out the Hogsmeade permission form and looked at it, no**

**longer grinning. It would be wonderful to visit Hogsmeade on weekends;**

**he knew it was an entirely wizarding village, and he had never set foot**

**there. But how on earth was he going to persuade Uncle Vernon or Aunt**

**Petunia to sign the form?**

"Threaten them." James suggested. Lily glared at them.

**He looked over at the alarm clock. It was now two o'clock in the**

**morning.**

**Deciding that he'd worry about the Hogsmeade form when he woke up, Harry**

**got back into bed and reached up to cross off another day on the chart**

**he'd made for himself, counting down the days left until his return to**

**Hogwarts. Then he took off his glasses and lay down, eyes open, facing**

**his three birthday cards.**

**Extremely unusual though he was, at that moment Harry Potter felt just**

**like everyone else -- glad, for the first time in his life, that it was**

**his birthday.**

"Good. He should." Lily said stubbornly.

"I'm pooped. Who wants to read next?" Alice sighed.

"I will." Remus offered.


	2. Authors note

Authors note:

I'm so so so so soooooo sorry! I know you all are mad at me for not updating but my computer crashed and I still need to get it back.

So I'm sorry for not updating! I'll do my best to get it back!!


	3. novel

NOW PUBLISHED!

I am currently writing a novel. The title of the novel is _Lunaren_. It is going to be a trilogy.

The first book is titled _Lunaren_

The second book is titled _Aeon_

The third book is titled _Heracles_

**brief Summary of the book:**

Haracles leaves his cozy home life to sail the seas. 5 years later, he returns to his home town to discover his lover, Lulu, gone. No one knows where he is; the only clue leads back to sea. Haracles, in a desperate attempt to reunite with his love, sets back out to sea in search of him. Will it all go well? Or is it too late? Contains Homosexuality. You will be able to buy it on Amazon or once it is published.

I will notify you all once it is published.

**Genre**: Romance/adventure/drama

**Preview**:

I just stood there, a sick taste in my mouth. I willed myself to calm down as I tried to piece together what happened. "Did he… run away?" I asked. Aeon shook his head. "Then what-"

"There were signs of forced entry."

I gasped quietly. "You don't mean…." Aeon nodded.

"He was kidnapped."

**I hope you will buy it! ^_^**

I will also update as soon as I can. I'm working on it.


End file.
